


Repas de Noces

by malurette



Category: Wish (Manga)
Genre: Gore, Grenadin, Monsieur Lapinou, One Shot, Other, crack pairing treated seriously, mention of vore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-02
Updated: 2012-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je suis sûr qu'en civet, tu vas faire des heureux !"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repas de Noces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Mad Bachelor Party](https://archiveofourown.org/works/331881) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Repas de noces  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Wish  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Ushagi\Kōryū  
>  **Genre :** lime/gore/reverse-bestiality  
>  **Gradation :** R à NC-17 / M+  
>  **Disclaimer :** propriété de CLAMP, je ne cherche pas à me faire de sous avec. Ohlala, au contraire !
> 
> **Continuité/** Spoil éventuel : post tome 4  
>  **Avertissements :** imagerie influencée par les livres de Poppy Z. Brite et par la dissection d’une souris.  
>  **Prompt :** " _Je suis sûr qu’en civet, tu vas faire des heureux !_ " (ligne de dialogue tirée de la 1ère traduction VF par Tonkam)  
>  **Note :** POV Ushagi 1ère personne/Kōryū 2ème personne  
>  **Nombre de mots :** un peu plus de mille

_Pour une nuit avec toi,  
qu’importe si ça doit être la dernière. _

_Tu m’as promis un jour, de me manger en civet._

 

J’imagine le froid du couteau, la nuit solitaire passée à tremper dans la marinade, avant de mijoter avec les petits légumes. Sûrement délicieux, mais épouvantablement triste. Pas besoin de tels artifices, tu peux faire plus simple, beaucoup mieux, infiniment plus intime. 

Depuis le jour où j’ai croisé pour la première fois les braises de ton regard, je n’ai eu de cesse de penser à toi, au feu que je sentais brûler dans ta poitrine, cogner sur les parois. J’ai vu toute ta passion réfrénée, inassouvie. J’ai tant souhaité un corps humain pour t’enlacer... Comme j’ai attendu ce jour ! Comme je me suis réjoui d’avoir à nouveau une mission sur Terre, là où tu demeurais, espérant tant être à nouveau auprès de toi ! 

Et comme j’ai frémi quand tu as réussi à m’attraper, quand j’ai senti tes mains nerveuses me saisir, se refermer sur moi, enserrer tout mon corps ! Tu m’as promis de me manger. Tous mes poils un à un se sont dressés au contact de tes longs doigts souples. Qu’elles étaient chaudes, ces mains sur moi, qu’elles étaient douces... La rage qui tremblait dans ta voix promettait tant ; tu étais hors de toi et il s’en serait fallu de bien peu pour que tu t’oublies et te jettes sur moi de toute la sauvagerie dont les démons sont capables. 

Tu aurais pu m’étouffer, me faire lentement suffoquer, me laisser m’étrangler dans tout l’amour et le désir que j’ai pour toi. En m’étreignant juste un peu trop tu aurais fait craquer l’une après l’autre chacune de mes vertèbres, comme on égrène un chapelet. Je serais resté comme une poupée de chiffon entre tes bras. Dès que je te vois, je me sens faiblir, mollir, languir en attendant que tes yeux, tes mains, ta bouche se posent sur moi. Si tu avais bien voulu m’enlacer je pensais prendre aussitôt la consistance d’une méduse, me coulant sur toi, épousant chacune de tes lignes, me moulant parfaitement à toi. 

Au moment où tes mains se sont enfin nouées sur moi, je me suis en fait senti me tendre, devenir une pelote de nerfs, chaque muscle frémissant d’excitation, d’appréhension.   
Pour m’empêcher de fuir tu aurais plumé mes petites ailes, les effeuillant méthodiquement comme le lent déshabillage d’une fleur promesse d’amour. 

_Je t’aime_

Tu tires légèrement sur une plume

_Un peu_

Un coup sec et la douleur me traverse, fulgurante

_Beaucoup_

Elle se dissout en feu d’artifice de petits picotements délicieux

_Tendrement_

Et fait place à un léger engourdissement, tout tiède

_Passionnément_

Tu lisses mon plumage

_À la folie_

Et ainsi de suite tu recommences…  
Que m’importe que tu ne m’aimes pas du tout, si tu acceptes malgré tout de me manger…

Tu aurais pu planter un croc dans ma gorge et boire gorgée après gorgée mon sang, ma vie que mon cœur t’aurait offerts. Tu aurais alors léché les perles roulant sur le velours blanc de neige de ma fourrure, gouttes de sang du même rouge sombre vivant que ton regard. Pas de danger de t’étouffer sur mon pelage, je suis doux comme le duvet léger qui ombre la soie ton ventre.

Les démons n’ont-ils pas des griffes acérées ? Un coup d’ongle m’aurait éventré, traçant la ligne souple et sensible qui court tout le long de mon corps. La peau se détache facilement des muscles, en tirant juste un peu. Je serais sorti de moi-même, chaque pouce de ma peau exploré, caressé et soigneusement séparé de mon corps. Je t’offrirais ma fourrure en souvenir. Prends tout ton temps pour lisser, pour rendre son soyeux au poil que tu arraches. 

De tes pouces placés de part et d’autre de la ligne de mon ventre offert, une simple pression suffirait à rompre la fine membrane translucide et te révéler les plus intimes détails de mon être, répandre les tons pastel des viscères. Passé de l’autre côté du miroir du diaphragme, tu aurais pu moissonner mes organes, je sais que tu aurais apprécié la texture, la teinte, la saveur de chacun, l’odeur douceâtre, légèrement âcre qui habite l’intérieur. 

Là, tu aurais rongé le foie, les reins, les poumons. Rien ne me donne plus de plaisir que t’imaginer mordre dans mon c?ur, mon c?ur qui ne bat que pour toi, qui palpite comme un oiseau emprisonné dans sa cage de côtes. Bien sûr, ça ne sera pas facile de le libérer sans défoncer l’architecture fragile des os.   
Mais toi, tu saurais bien fendre le sternum sans massacrer le jeu des cartilages, n’est-ce pas ? Et tu n’aurais pas, j’espère, le mauvais goût de déchirer la paroi tendre des intestins pour en étaler le contenu putride, rompant ainsi l’harmonie du moment avec le puzzle de mes entrailles livrées à ta découverte.

Je te fais confiance pour me dévorer, pour détacher de tes dents la chair rosée marbrée de blanc, nacrée, la séparer des os. J’imagine les tendons qui résisteront un peu, qu’il faudra déchirer avec les crocs. Je tressaille d’extase anticipée à l’idée de tes lèvres rouges, rendues encore plus sombres par mon sang, posées sur moi, m’embrassant, de ta langue agile séparant chaque muscle de son voisin. Oh, le plaisir que j’aurais à être en toi ! morceau après morceau, fondre sur ton palais.   
Un coup de mâchoire aurait dévoilé le rouge éclatant de la viande cachée sous le nappage de la graisse douce et blanche. Un os aurait peut-être aurait craqué de temps en temps, cédant sous ta hâte. J’aurais peu à peu glissé dans ta gorge, j’aurais pu devenir un peu de toi. 

De moi ne serait restée que l’armature, le madrépore ivoirien de mon squelette soigneusement nettoyé. Tu pourrais alors finir par prendre mes restes au creux de tes bras comme on berce un bébé. 

Tu écraserais ma tête dans ton poing, faisant éclater la boîte crânienne comme un fruit mûr. Tu pourrais savourer les circonvolutions de mon cerveau, boire à même mes pensées et mes rêves. Je ne rêve que de toi et mes pensées s’emmêlent. Tu pourrais enfin m’embrasser passionnément et sucer ma langue, te l’approprier et la prendre comme dessert, baiser mes paupières et doucement, gober mes yeux comme des bonbons. 

Et alors seulement, tu aurais dévoré mon âme. 

 

Tout ce que tu aurais pu faire de moi ! 

 

…mais tu as juste rouvert tes mains et m’as laissé m’envoler.


End file.
